Breaking The Ice
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: Nina Martin, a twenty three year old magazine article editor and Amber Millington's best friend, has always wanted to fall in love. Surrounded by friends who've already found their soulmate, she wonders if she'll ever find hers. When love knocks her off of her feet - no, literally - will she realize it in time? Or will one Fabian Rutter simply slip out of her reach?
1. He Hit Me Like A Ton Of Bricks

**I've seriously been wanting to write this story for months. I actually started it on Instagram, but basically gave up, because to be honest, it's hard to write an actual fanfic on there. There are words limits and blah blah blah and basically I just sucked at updating, so I stopped writing it. Whoops. Anyone, ever since then I've wanted to make my idea an actually fanfiction, and I eventually did, as you can probably tell. I got this idea from a couple fanfics I've read (not necessarily HOA ones) and the book Bittersweet by Sarah Ockler (freaking amazing book!), so it's not necessarily all my own, but the plot is mine. **

**I'm not really sure what I'm getting myself into, having two fanfics to write at once, but I figured it wouldn't hurt, right? Hopefully not!**

**THIS IS ALSO MY ENTRY FOR FABINALIVES WRITING CONTEST THINGY! I will be adding to this because I haven't used all the words that are needed. If you haven't entered the contest yet, why not think about it? You definitely should! What's the harm, right? :D **

**Stuff You Should Know Before You Continue:**

**-Nina and Fabian have never met, and they both have their own individual group of friends. Fabian has Joy, Mick, Eddie, and Patricia. Nina has Alfie, Amber, Jerome, and Mara.**

**- They're all in their early twenties, but out of college. **

**-Couples are Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Moy, and Jara.**

**-This story is rated T, just in case of any mature scenes. If I feel the need to change the rating, I will. **

**- Some things may be confusing, as it's my first time writing a story like this, but if I think anything needs explaining, I'll explain it. **

**- Im not going to give you guys a real summary, you'll just have to read to find out what happens. I'm afraid that if I write a summary, I'll end up giving away the ending. You'll soon find what it's about. **

**So, that's about it. Thank you if you read through this long authors note, and if you didn't, well, you'll probably get a bit confused.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA, nor do I own any place mentioned in this story (except ones I've made up) or Sarah Ockler's book "Bittersweet", which gave me the inspiration to write this. **

**Nina's P.O.V. **

"Amber, come on. I go with you practically every time, can't you go alone for once?" I sighed and pulled my phone closer to my ear, "In fact, you won't even have to go alone, you'll have Alfie, Jerome, and Mara."

I could practically see her shoulders slump, her voice getting whinier and whinier by the second. This was torture. Absolute torture.

"But Nina, it won't be the same without you! You always come with us." This is exactly the excuse she uses every single time, and by now, I was getting sick of it. Really sick of it.

"Amber, you'll be fine! Besides, I have work to do." I explained, my hands encased around my mug of coffee and all of it's warm, caffeinated glory. I shifted the phone so it was held in between my shoulder and cheek, bringing the ceramic cup up to my lips as if to take a sip. The warm steam flushed my cheeks a slight pinkish color and I inhaled the delicious mocha scent.

I was sat outside a small cafe in the dead of winter, bundled up in a warm **purple** peacoat, a **scarf**, a hat, and gloves. My laptop was set in front of me, opened up to my newest post I was editing. I hadn't really been doing any work, as was evident by the fact that no editing had gotten done during the time I had been there.

"Nina, you don't have to do that right now. Just come and take a break, pleassseeeee?" She begged. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee before answering.

"Fine, but only for a little while." And there I go again; caving. I've tended to do that a lot lately.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She paused, letting out a small squeal of excitement, "I'll meet you at the ice rink in half an hour."

Before I could say anything else, she had hung up abruptly. I sighed and shoved my phone in the pocket of my dark wash jeans. Figuring I should probably get going, I closed my laptop and slipped it into it's slim case.

After dropping my mug off in the wash bin outside the quaint restaurant style cafe, I headed off to where I had parked my car a couple of blocks away. Along the way, I let my mind wander wherever it wanted. It was nice to feel the cold air sting my face and to just forget everything for a little while. The world seemed to disappear in front of my eyes and I let my feet lead me where I needed to go.

By the time I made it to my car, my nose stung from the cold and my mind was clear and fresh as day. I climbed in and blasted the heat in an attempt to hopefully warm up the car enough so I didn't freeze on my way there. London traffic wasn't half as bad as it usually was, thankfully, and I had a peaceful drive to North's Ice Arena -also known as ice cold prison.

It didn't look unusually crowded when I arrived, which put me in a hopeful mood. I slipped out and grabbed my purse, shutting the icy door behind me. The cold air rushed past me in a thick breeze as I made my way into the chilly arena, my feet already losing some of their previous heat. I shivered and crept into the noisy rink, my slightly good mood turning bad almost instantly. I was a terrible ice skater and I hated it with a burning passion, but somehow Amber always talked me into going with her and a couple of our other friends.

Sighing, I quickly found their bodies in the sea of cold people and made my way over to them, slipping on some of the icy water that had accumulated on the floor from both the ice and from the blasted outside. They spotted me and greeted me with cheery smiles and peppy waves. I had to hold myself back from all but shooting them a nasty glare. Instead, I plastered on a smile and set my purse down on the bench were they were storing the rest of their stuff.

"Hey Neens, I'm so glad you could make it!" Amber all but yelled, enveloping me in an excited hug. I groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could make it too..." I trailed off, combing a hand through my wind blown hair. Jerome, Mara's boyfriend, let out a short laugh and I smiled at him. We had a sister/brother bond and always found a way to joke around with each other, no matter the situation. He was a tall man with sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes. Sometimes he could be a bit rude, but he was an overall good person. Mara was the complete opposite. With brownish black **hair** and brown eyes, she was about a foot shorter than Jerome was. They were adorable together.

Amber and Alfie, though complete opposites in both personality and appearance, seemed to fit together like two pieces to the same puzzle. When it came to my love life though, well, lets just say, I hadn't had a boyfriend in two years.

It wasn't because I had bad experiences with past relationships or anything like that, it was just that I never found anyone that I really had an emotional attachment to. I didn't want to date just anyone, they had to be someone special. Someone who cared and someone I could relate to, not just someone I wanted for looks. Nowadays, it seemed like everyone was going through divorces and breakups, that's why I was desperate to find that someone special. My friends had, so why couldn't I?

I sighed and turned my attention back to my friends. I tended to daydream a lot and they had thankfully gotten used to it, so whenever I happened to blank out, they weren't surprised.

I shuffled over to the skate rentals and got some in my size, slipping them on and shuffling my way slowly back to where Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara were all waiting at the edge of the rink.

"You guys ready?" I asked stupidly, letting out a chuckle.

"More like, are you ready?" Alfie asked, leading Amber carefully onto the ice. I laughed and was pulled onto the ice by Mara, who was being pulled by Jerome. My feet slipped a bit as I tried to gain my balance on the thin skates. As much as I hated skating and as much as I sucked at, I always got a slight rush whenever I got on the ice. It was a thrilling feeling, almost like you were walking on air.

I smiled and let my legs carry me over to the railing at the edge of the oval rink. I grasped the wood and attempted to move steadily, though my ankles wobbled uncontrollably.

Once I got the hang of it, I strayed away from the wall a bit and started to get a feel for the ice and the new skates. The cold air rushing over my skin was an amazing feeling, something I couldn't get over. It felt refreshing and exhilarating all at the same time.

A strangely long amount of time had passed before I slipped into my imaginary state of mind, letting my thoughts wonder into oblivion.

The only thing I could totally see was the mass of people skating along beside me and the bottom of the white rink. My mind went blank for a second, letting a big breath of air escape my lips.

"Hey, watch out!" I heard someone exclaim. A second later I was being slammed into the ice, my head crashing against the frozen water and a body falling on top of me.

**A/N; Intrigued? Confused? Want to hit me because of the cliffhanger? Don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**In the meantime, it'd be lovely if you could leave a quick review, they give me more inspiration to write which in turn gives you more writing. *hint, hint***

**Thank you for reading! -Em **


	2. Falling For You, Literally

**Here's the second installment of 'Breaking The Ice' for you all! Mainly to celebrate the NINE reviews I got on chapter one, but also because I felt like writing and figured I might as well post it. Nine reviews may not seem like a big deal, but to me, it honestly feels like winning the lottery. Well, sort of. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means so much!**

**So, without further ado, enjoy chapter number two! **

**^wow that rhymes, haha **

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA! **

I sighed, a cloak of coldness wrapping around me as I stepped out of my warm, heated car. Shivering, I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and shut the car door, pulling my hat on frantically. It was frigid out and unfortunately I was expected to walk a half a mile to the ice arena, as there were no empty parking spaces left when I arrived. I was heading to meet up with some of my friends as a little get together before Patricia and Eddie head off to **Norway** for their honeymoon. Being only twenty three, I didn't think it wise to get married so young, but they insisted on it and you can tell they truly love each other. Mick and Joy have only been dating for a year and a half but they seem to be just as in love as a couple who's been married for fifty **years**. They keep reminding me that I need to man up and get a girlfriend, but I don't really feel that I'm ready.

I want to find someone who's special, not someone who just wants a boyfriend to have a boyfriend. I want to find someone who's **trustworthy**. They have to show me they really care and that they'll stay with me no matter what happens, through thick and through thin. I unfortunately haven't found someone with all those qualities. Yet, anyway.

I shivered my way across the road and through the sea of cars until I finally arrived at the front of the ice rink. Releasing my grip on the puffy winter coat I was donning, I pulled the door open and entered the chilly arena. It wasn't as cold as it was outside, thankfully, and I quickly rushed into the skate rentals.

My friends were already on the ice, since I had gotten up late, so I was in a hurried rush to get out and meet them. After I got my skates, I set my stuff down by theirs and pulled the skates on. They were a bit tight, but I figured they'd be okay for the short time I'd be wearing them.

I wobbled over to the door that led out the arena and looked around, trying to spot them. I couldn't make them out in the crowded rink, but I did see someone who caught my eye. She had dirty blonde hair and was possibly the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. I didn't go for looks often, but I think I could probably make an exception for her.

"Move, idiot." Someone huffed, pushing me roughly onto the ice. I groaned and slid into the wall, bumping my hip against the railing. Stupid people. Can't you see how beautiful she is? You can't really blame me for staring...

I turned around and tried finding the girl, and with an abundance of luck, I did. Without thinking, I pushed off the wall and start skating towards her, the opposite way that everyone else was skating in. Pushing my way through a sea of bodies, I spotted her again. Noticing she was only feet away from crashing into me, I tried to move back but found I couldn't because of all the people.

"Hey, watch out!" I yelled. She looked up seconds too late and I was suddenly shoved into her, both of us tumbling to the ground.

Unfortunately, I was the one who fell on top of her so she ended up getting the worst of the damage. I groaned and propped myself up with my hands, trying desperately to get off of her to see if I had hurt her in any way. The ice made it quite a hard task, as it was very slippery.

"I'm seriously so, so sorry!" I exclaimed frantically. She squinted gently, peering up at me with gorgeous green eyes. "No, no, it's fine." She brushed it off, trying to sit up.

"Are you sure? You can sue me if you want!" I suggested pathetically. She laughed a beautiful laugh.

"I'm not gonna sue you. It wasn't your fault. I should've been paying attention." She smiled politely, showing off a clean set of pearly white teeth.

"Well, um, are you okay?" I asked nervously, sliding over out of people's way. A couple of people had noticed our collision and had come to watch what was happening, including all of my friends. A bright blush stained my cheeks, embarrassed and ashamed of my clumsy fall. Especially with a girl.

"Y-yeah, I think so." She sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the back of her head. When she brought it back down, though, there was blood. Lots of it. She looked confused for a second before she went into panic mode.

"Oh my god, I'm bleeding! What's wrong with me? Someone help!" It seemed she was starting to hyperventilate, so I quickly laid her back down on the ice and took my scarf off.

"Shh, you're going to be okay." I lied, because in reality, I had no clue if she was actually going to be okay or not. Some people, who I assumed were her friends, skated over to us, surrounding me in a tight circle. I quickly looked up and noticed frightened and upset expressions on all their faces. Friends, definitely her friends. I quickly looked back down and wrapped my scarf around her head.

She was crying slightly, and just by the sound of it, my heart was beginning to break. I've never felt more upset and guilty in my life.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." She was whispering to herself, hands clenched in small fists. Not knowing what exactly to do, I quickly tried to calm her down.

"Hey, look at me." I commanded. She opened her eyes a bit and followed my voice, her gaze peering up at me.

"Listen. Um-" I froze and looked up at her friends, mouthing the words "what's her name?".

"Nina." A blonde one answered, tears flowing freely from her cheeks, "Her name is Nina."

"Listen, Nina, you're gonna be fine. I'll call an ambulance and we'll get you to a hospital and you'll be absolutely fine, okay?" I explained in my most soothing voice. Even though my voice was incredibly shaky, it was still able to do the job.

"W-what's your name?" Nina asked. Nina. It was nice to finally be able to put a face to a name. Her name was just as beautiful as she was. "Fabian." I winced, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I like your name, Fabi-" Her eyes fluttered shut, not allowing her to finish her sentence. I quickly shook her, trying to see if maybe she'd just fallen asleep by some odd form of nature. No such luck.

"Nina? Nina, please stay with me!" I cried, gasping for breath. I heard random shouts of "someone call an ambulance" and "is she okay?" in the background, but I couldn't focus on anything.

The guilt was tearing me up inside, piece by piece by piece. I had just knocked a beautiful girl unconscious. She was bleeding and she has to be rushed to the hospital. And suddenly, out of no where, I was crying. And not just a couple tears, I was full on sobbing, my body shaking erratically.

Through all the commotion and through my tears, I didn't fail to notice that she had no ring on her finger. She was single, or at least, not married. And if by chance she made it through this, which I was hoping and praying she would, I would do anything and everything in my power to make her mine. _Because, maybe, just maybe, I felt sparks when her hand accidentally brushed against mine. _

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Leave your comments, questions, opinions, requests, anything, really, in the review box below!**

** Thank you for reading! -Emma**


	3. Disheartening Diagnostics

**So this chapter took me a while to write, only because I had it finished, and when I went to copy it, it deleted itself. Long story short, I had to write it all over again. This isn't as good as the first time I wrote it, but that's okay. I guess. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA! :( **

Fabian's P.O.V.

The ambulance came soon after one of her friends, the dark skinned one, had called. A few paramedics came running in, creating a scene and calling the attention of everyone in the ice rink. They brought one of those fold up stretchers and put her on it, taking off my scarf and instead wrapping her head with a medical bandage.

"Can I come, please?" I begged, running after them as they wheeled her away. One of them looked back at me and shook his head.

"No, please, I have to!" I yelled, racing off the ice right behind them.

"I'm sorry sir, unless you're somehow related to her, you're not allowed to come." He replied seriously, an annoyed expression plastered on his wrinkled face.

"I-I was the one who did this to her. I just need to make sure she's going to be okay." I paused, taking a deep breath of cool air, "Please."

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Quickly get your street shoes on and come out. We're leaving in a minute." I smiled in thanks and pulled my shoes off as fast as I could, running through the crowd of people who had gathered around us so as to reach my shoes. Eddie found them and shoved them into my hands. Gratefully, I patted him on the back and nodded in thanks, slipping them on as fast as I could. Bolting out of there, I pushed people rudely out of the way, not caring about anything or anyone besides getting into that ambulance as fast as I could so I could be with Nina.

The ground was slippery outside, but I wasn't letting anything stop me from being in there with her. Who knows, this could be the last time I ever got to see this beautiful girl alive. I climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down on the bench closest to where she was lying on that horrid stretcher. In my peripheral vision I could see one of her hands sticking out from under the blanket they had placed on top of her and without giving it a second thought, I grabbed it. Her fingers were ice cold, which didn't take me by surprise, and her palm was unusually sweaty. I grasped her hand like it was a lifeline and traced her glossy, painted nails with the tips of my fingers.

The whole scene kept replaying itself in my head. _The fall. Her panicking. The shouts and cries of everyone in the rink. _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to erase the scene from my mind. It was like a tape recording of an old memory. Haunting me. Taunting me. Making me feel more guilty than I already was, if that was possible.

The whole ride to the hospital was a blur. There were paramedics and doctors rushing around, and the horrible, loud sound of the siren. It was like everything was happening in a really slow motion. Like in a film or something. By the time we made it to the hospital, it felt like we'd been trapped in there for hours. I quickly rushed after them as they wheeled her into the ER, but unfortunately some of the doctors sent me straight in to the waiting room.

I paced for a good half hour until I got tired and sat down, nervously tapping my foot against the tiled floor. A few minutes later, everyone, both my friends and hers, came piling through the door. Mick was the first one to approach me.

"Mate, you okay?" He asked questionably. I looked up at him in disbelief, my vision so blurred from tears that he looked like only a mess of colors. An agitating mess of colors.

"Of course I'm not okay!" I exploded, face turning a light shade of red, "How can I possibly be okay when I just knocked out someone I don't even know?"

"Sorry, um, yeah..." He stuttered, backing off. I leaned back in my chair, trying to keep as calm as I could. A girl suddenly walked over to me, probably one of Nina's friends. She had dark hair and slightly tanned skin, a petite woman, might I add.

"Listen, um, Fabian, isn't it?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow. I nodded quickly.

"This isn't your fault, okay? You tried to get away when you realized you were going to hit her, but you couldn't. Then you warned her, it just wasn't soon enough. The fact of the matter is, you did everything you could to stop the fall. And therefore, we don't blame you." She replied softly, resting a hand on my back in reassurance.

"But you should blame me! This is all my fault." I cried, flailing my arms in frustration. The sandy-blonde haired tall one stepped up to the dark haired girl and grabbed her hand. They looked to be a cute couple.

"Nina, um - how do I put this? - she tends to blank out a lot, and when she does, she sometimes can't tell what's going on around her. So, if she hadn't have been in one of the states when it happened, I think she would've been able to stop herself in time." He added, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"So you're saying this is her fault?" I asked, not believing a word of it.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Just, we don't want you to blame yourself for this, that's all." I stood up, breathing heavily through my tears. I turned to face the doors leading out to the hallway and stopped in my tracks.

"Well, too bad, because I already do." I huffed, pushing through the doorway and out into the hall, ignoring the complaints and warnings from all the doctors, nurses, and other staff, dodging past food carts and various shelves of different medicines and things. After finally making it to the ER, I was able to sneak past the security guards that blocked the doorway. Once I had made it into the hallway, I quietly crept towards the patient evaluation charts and shuffled them around until I finally found Nina's. I think my heart may have physically broke when I read her diagnosis.

_ In a comatose state. _

_**May not wake up.**_

** A/N; Ooh, cliffy! Um, sort of? Anyway, leave your comments, questions, death threats (jkjk), opinions, and/or suggestions in the review section below! **

**Thank you for reading! -Emma**


	4. A Big Bunch Of Maybe's

**I don't have much to say for this chapter, except; PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SOME FEELS. Fabina feels, of course. It's not all rainbows and sunshines, but the ending will have you squealing for sure! Errr,** **hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA, if I did do you really think I would've made Fabina break up? NEVER!**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

My eyes widened, throat closing up tightly. I could almost feel my heart pounding, the world spinning in an unrealistic slow motion. The clipboard that held all of her medical records clattered to the ground, my hands clenching in tight fists.

This was not happening. No way. No, it wasn't happening. This was all just a dream. A horrible, very vivid dream. I sighed in content, my eyes closing softly. One second I was in a very relaxed state and the next I was awoken by loud beeping sounds.

My eyes opened slowly, struggling against the bright white lights. For a second I had no idea where I was, like a lost puppy who'd just run away from home. The piercing smell of rubbing alcohol and various medicines filled my nose and it took all I had not to gag.

I looked around, my eyes focusing on the colorful blurs. "Fabian, you're awake!" Eddie exclaimed, shooting up from his chair.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered, voice raspy.

"You fell over and passed out, um, and broke your elbow." Mick replied. My eyes widened in shock and I shifted my glance down to my arms. Nevertheless, there was a bright green cast covering the whole of my right arm, not allowing my to bend it.

"Why'd I pass out?" I asked confusedly, raising a hand to my throbbing head.

"You read Nina's diagnosis, Fabian. It wasn't good." Joy explained, walking over to my bedside. She sat down next to Mick and looked at me apologetically.

"Y-you mean, that wasn't a dream? She really might not wake up?" I asked, eyes brimming with fresh tears. I already knew the answer by the way Nina's friends all looked upset, and I felt a tear at my heart as I realized that I caused all of these people so much pain.

"Please don't hate me. Please, no." I mumbled, words muffled by my tears. I couldn't help but think, what if Nina really didn't wake up? I would be the cause of the death of a girl I barely knew. She had to wake up, if she didn't, the guilt would become too much. Actually, it already was

"No one hates, we just..." The dirty blonde haired guy sighed, taking a deep breath, "We don't know how much longer we can keep her on life support. None of us have the money for it." My eyes widened significantly, heart racing. Who was going to pay for it? And then I realized, I could.

"I'll pay for it." I pleaded, face brightening up. Every one of Nina's friends mouths dropped open.

"No. No, we could ask you to do that." The dark haired girl, whom I later learned was named Mara, spoke up.

"Please! I'm an only child and my parents left everything of theirs for me in their will. I have the **money**!" I cried, sitting up in **bed**. Joy pushed me back down, muttering something about my head. Everyone exchanged a few glances, but realizing it was their only chance at Nina's survival, agreed. I sighed in relief, a sense of security passing over me.

"Can I see her? Please?" I begged, grasping the railing of the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Of course you can." It was the first time the blonde one spoke up that whole time, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Thank you." I replied. She smiled and nodded. Her boyfriend, the dark skinned one, dismissed himself to go get a nurse with a wheelchair.

A couple minutes later I was successfully seated and on my way to Nina's room, arm held tightly in a blue sling. My head still ached so it was nice not to have to walk. Everyone followed me to Nina's room, but as I was wheeled into the room, they stayed behind. I looked back, a questioning expression on my face.

"We've already seen her, we want this time to be just you and her." I nodded, agreeing, and was pushed into the room.

"Just push this button when you need me to come get you." She pointed out the small button by the side of Nina's bed and I nodded, smiling. She gave me a soft smile and quickly left, shoes squeaking across the tile floor.

I sighed and used my free arm to wheel myself closer to the bed, cringing as I saw her expressionless face. She did look quite peaceful, but it was still a horrid sight. All I could imagine was a bright smile that I could tell she almost always wore. It was awful to not see one on her beautiful features. I sighed and grabbed her hand, making sure not to hit her too hard with my thick cast. Her skin was a ghostly pale, seemingly very unhealthy.

"I'm so sorry Nina, I'm so sorry." I whispered, a few tears slipping down my cheeks once again. Like I had expected, there was no answer and I let out a heavy sigh. For some odd reason, my eyes kept flittering up to her face. Not to her eyes, or her nose, no, but to her lips. They looked, oddly, kissable, and with a sudden burst of courage and energy, I slowly stood up from my chair.

I didn't really know why I felt the need to do this, but I felt an overwhelmingly odd sensation to kiss her. Without properly thinking it through, which rational Fabian would've done, I slowly lent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. After a minute or so, I felt that wasn't enough and bravely moved my lips to hers.

As I did, I was surprisingly shocked to feel sparks. I'd never felt them before. Ever. I have to admit, the amount of passion I felt scared me. Nina, technically, wasn't really even alive, if that's the way you want to put it. She was in a coma, unable to feel anything. How could I feel sparks with someone who didn't kiss back? If I felt this much passion now, what would it feel like to kiss her when she was awake?

What if she felt them too? What if, by chance, she was my soulmate and this was how were we chosen to meet? I never really believed in soulmates or true love, or rather, any of that lovey dovey crap, but maybe, just maybe, Nina was changing my mind.

Maybe if I kept kissing her, maybe she'd feel all this passion too? Maybe she'd wake up? But no, this wasn't Snow White. She wasn't going to wake up from a kiss. Life isn't a fairy tale and as much as we want it to be, it never will. But maybe, just maybe, I'd get my happy ever after. Because by the way my lips longed to be against hers again, I could tell I was falling for her. _Or maybe, I've already fell._

**A/N; feels feels feels. Leave all of your comments/questions/concerns/ whatever else you want to say, in the reviews! **

**Thank you for reading! x -Emma**


	5. Mixed-Up Memories And I Love You's

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the late-ish update but I've been super sick and full of writers block recently! I was going to update on Friday or Saturday but I've had a horrible migraine and I couldnt even think about the possibility of writing. Like such a horrible migraine that I went to bed early just because I couldn't stand being conscious while in that much pain. Yeah, it was bad!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I wrote this while watching Frozen for the second time this weekend so sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes! My bad :/**

**Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENTER FABINALIVES' WRITING CONTEST! IT ENDS AROUND THE MIDDLE OF APRIL AND SHE'D LOVE TO GET A FEW MORE ENTRIES! JUST CHECK OUT HER ACCOUNT AND REVIEW ON THE CONTEST STORY THING IF YOU'D LIKE TO ENTER! THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY MY ENTRY ;)**

**DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, GET IT? On a serious note though, I really really wish I did. If I did there would have been no Mabian. Or Jabian. They bring hatred to my heart (just saying). :D (I'm sorry if you ship Mabian or Jabian, I don't hate you!)**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

After spending another half an hour in Nina's room, I began to grow hungry and, after checking the clock on the wall and seeing that it was twenty minutes past one, decided to head down to the cafeteria to get something for lunch. Before I left, I pressed one last kiss to her lips, though every bone in my body told me it was the wrong thing to do. I felt like I was taking advantage of her, kissing her without any type of permission. I swallowed the guilt and used the side of her bed to stand up, shakily walking towards the door. My feet were still shaky from the fall and I had to grip the wall so I wouldn't fall.

As I made it to the **doorway**, I heard a slight shuffling behind me. I whipped around, sure it had to have been her. Who else could it have been? After a few seconds of staring intently at her and not seeing any type of movement, I turned back towards the door and continued my struggle to the hallway. Step after step, my ears seemed to catch every tiny little sound they heard and turn it into something it wasn't; a ruffling of a bed sheet, the groan of someone just waking, even the flutter of an eyelash. Anything that could possibly mean Nina had awoken.

"F-Fabian?" An unfamiliar voice croaked, catching me so off guard that I nearly fell over yet again. My head whipped around faster than my body would let it and my neck twisted uncomfortably, earning a groan of pain.

"Nina, what-? How?" My eyes widened, traveling towards where the voice had come from. She had her hand clutched to her head, fingers wrapped around the tight white fabric that covered most of her hair. Her eyes were only squinted open, fighting against the light of the bright hospital room. It took her a minute to figure out where she was, and I honestly wasn't quite sure if she was even mentally stable enough to know what had happened. The doctor had told me earlier that when - or even, if - she woke up, she may not remember anything, or things might be confused and jumbled. Like maybe she would mix up people's names, or get memories mashed up with others. It's not abnormal to wake up like that from a coma, it may even last for a couple weeks, for life.

"What hap-happened?" She stumbled over her words a bit, probably normal for someone who'd just been brought back to life, in a way. I sighed, not sure what to say. Of course, I wanted to tell her the truth, but I heard you were supposed to let whoever'd just woken find out for themselves, not trigger their memory. I made a slight shrugging **gesture** and raised an eyebrow.

"You, you sort've went into a coma?" It wasn't a question, really, I just figured it could be thought of as one. Her eyes widened in shock, and she quickly shut them, throwing her hands up to protect her eyes. She winced in pain.

"Why do my eyes hurt so badly? Ugh." She cried, trying to block any form of light from seeking her blurry eyes.

"Brain damage, perhaps?" At this moment I wished I could be anywhere but here. Her confusion was my fault. Her pain was my fault. Everything was my fault. If I could turn into anything but myself, I would; the floor, the door, an **apple**, a **turtle**? Anything that would get me away from this situation. It was a mix of awkwardness, sadness, and guiltiness all together, something I'd never really had to experience before. Heck, nothing I've ever experienced could come close to this. I've fallen in love, put a girl who I didn't know into a coma, and knocked myself out all in the span of 36 hours. That's a pretty crazy day and a half in my book. She shrugged, looking like she had no energy left in her body. There was something about her that practically screamed tired and her eyes drooped heavily.

"The last thing I remember is going out for our two year anniversary. On Friday night." The words fell out of her mouth like **raindrop** after raindrop would fall from the sky, now was my turn to look shocked. Her demeanor saddened as she looked at me with lost hope in her eyes.

"Y-You don't remember?" Her voice cracked, shifting her gaze down to her fisted palms. I don't know what made her believe we were ever together in the first place, but I knew that whatever it was must've caused her to believe that what we had - or rather, didn't have - was serious.

"N-no, of course I remember! I just thought maybe you wouldn't." I lied through my teeth, guilt pouring through my veins more than it has been, if that was even possible. She looked up, a gorgeous, heart-stopping smile spread across her face. It was like the world had suddenly brightened up and everything was okay again. At least, for her.

"Of course I'd remember, Fabian. I love you." I smiled, almost about to respond when I realized what she had said. Why did I feel the urge to say it back? I didn't really love her, did I? I mean, yeah, I was sort of in love with her, but did I love her? As much as it seemed like it was the same thing, it really wasn't. Being in love with someone and saying you loved them were two very different concepts. One was kept to yourself, hidden behind all of your protected walls, but saying you loved them; saying you loved them was letting them in on that secret. Letting them either love you, or leave you heartbroken. It was now their choice, left in the hands of those who had the most power over you.

I didn't really know what I was getting myself into, but with a burst of courage and pure bravery, I said the one thing I'd vowed that I'd never say to a girl in my entire time on this earth.

"I love you too, Nina. I love you too."

**A/N; THAT WAS LIKE, A MAJOR CHAPTER. SUCH A MAJOR CHAPTER THAT EVEN IM SCREAMING! NINA WOKE UP AND FABINA HAPPENED? I AM ON A ROLL, AREN'T I?**

**Anyway, sorry about all the caps, I'm just SUPER excited. I know it's been like, more than a week since I updated, but wasn't it worth it? Huh, huh? Wasn't it? :D**

**Please leave everything you'd like to say, good and/or bad, in the review box below! **

**Thank you oh so much for reading! ~Emmmmmmaaaaaa **


	6. In Too Deep

**WARNING: This chapter contains a few swears. There isn't too many, but there are a few. If you don't like swearing and are offended by it, I'd suggest you didn't read this chapter.**

**There's not much to say about this, except, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

That night, Eddie brought me home from the hospital. I'd been dismissed shortly after I'd left Nina's room, and although I felt badly about it, everyone agreed that I needed a break. During the car ride, an uncomfortable silence settled over us; I hadn't said a word to anyone since Nina woke up, I didn't want to have to tell anyone about what'd happened. And thankfully, they hadn't asked.

When we arrived at my apartment, Eddie helped me unlock the door, after my few failed attempts at my shaky hand getting the key into the lock. I stumbled in, flicking on the closest light, and made my way to the couch, collapsing onto the blue fabric.

"Do you think you're going to be okay by yourself or should I stay here for the night?" Eddie asked, tugging at his jean jacket uncomfortably.

"I'm not a two-year-old, Eddison. I'll be fine." My voice sounded different to me, I couldn't imagine what it sounded like to everyone else. The words were stiff and cold, passing through my lips without emotion.

"Geez, sorry, I was just asking. "He raised his arms in defence, taking a seat in the armchair, "You sure you're okay?"

After a long pause in which I sat awkwardly, folding and unfolding my hands in my lap, I took a deep, shaky breath, and blurted out the one thing I promised I wouldn't confess to anyone.

"I kissed her." My eyes closed, afraid of what was to come, almost.

"You what?!" Eddie questioned, leaning forward in his seat. It wouldn't seem so unbelievable if I'd kissed a least one girl in the past year. But no, after I'd broken it off with my long term girlfriend, Claudia, I'd taken a break. Nina was my first kiss since my last relationship, and she didn't even have any idea of it.

"I-I don't know what happened. She wasn't awake yet and suddenly I got thinking, and then…...and then, I just, kissed her." I was trembling, my walls crumbling down until it felt like I was nothing. How was it that a girl I barely know could do this to me? She could make me feel like everything and nothing and something all at once.

"Did you like it?" He asked, looking at me with pure sincerity and curiosity.

"I don't know, it made me feel...weird. Tingly and there were tons and tons of fireworks. I've never felt that way. There were butterflies, too. I felt like, like I wanted more." It was almost impossible to describe the feeling, even just thinking about kissing her made my knees turn to jello and my heart pound.

"Dude, you're in love with her." As soon as those words fell into the air, they crushed me, trapping my lungs so little to no air was able to get through. I wasn't. I couldn't. I shouldn't. I _wouldn't_.

"N-no I'm not." My eyes were wide, like a deer trapped in headlights. My head was pounding, realization striking me as fast as a blink of an eye.

"I know it's probably scary to think about, but the sooner you accept the fact, the sooner you can make a move. You know, ask her out or whatever." Eddie was grinning. Grinning. That means he was happy. But how could he possibly be happy?

"I've already told her I love her. I-I think I meant it. I'm in love with a damn girl I just met Eddie, what am I gonna do?" I gasped, my heart rate speeding up erratically.

"Mate, calm down." Eddie got up, shuffling his way over to me. I shook my head, unable to do much else.

"She thinks we've been dating for two years. _Two years_, Eddie. But you know what? _I feel like I've known her longer than that_. Everything I see reminds me of her. The damn ceiling reminds me of her because that's the first thing she saw when she woke up. I'm scared, Eddie. So scared." My voice was trembling, I didn't know quite what to think. I'd never felt this way before, how could I?

"Don't be scared, it's normal to fall in love." His demeanor was calm, collected, like nothing was wrong. Like his best friend wasn't falling apart right next to him.

"I'm not scared about being in love." I explained, staring down at my lap, "Her memories are all jumbled. She's in love with me because that's what the memories are making her think. What if one day she wakes up and realizes she doesn't love me? What do I do then?"

"But that hasn't happened yet, has it? The one thing being in love has taught me is that you have to live in the moment. Forget about the world and do what make you happy. If being with Nina makes you happy, be with her. And maybe one day she will realize that, but as long as you have her now, you need to make the most of it." I never knew Eddie had this compassionate, knowledgeable side of him, he didn't seem like that kind of a guy.

"You don't get it, Eddie! I can't just pretend to be happy with her when I know that any day, any second, any minute, I can wake up to the real Nina. The one who doesn't love me back!" My eyes were an anxious blue color, stormy, upset, and filled with tears. I hated how vulnerable I felt. It was almost like I had no control over my emotions, or anything, for that matter.

"You do what you want, Fabian, but if I were you, I would spend all the time I could with her." And with that, he got up and walked out, leaving me to mull over my thoughts and realize one thing.

I was in _way too deep._

**A/N; Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Review with your thoughts and opinions please!**

**Also, I made a twitter just for my fanfiction. It's emlovestowrite, if you'd like to follow it. I may or may not post updates of things I write. You're welcome to DM me about anything and everything you want on that account. Ideas, thoughts, opinions, just anything you want to talk about :)**

**Thanks for reading! - Em**


	7. Not Now, Not Ever

**So, I have a couple things to say before we start.**

**Firstly, I know it seems like Fabian automatically loves and her blah blah blah, but that's the kind of love I wanted to portray with the story. I truly believe that there is true love out there for everyone and within in an hour, or however long you're with that person, you can tell you're in love. I don't know, I didn't want this story to seem unrealistic, but I wanted it to seem really romance-y and stuff, so yeah. Sorry if their relationship seems rushed or something. I promise they'll have their ups and downs. It won't all be fun and games.**

**Secondly, someone reviewed a couple chapters ago saying they were confused about the whole 'Nina waking up and thinking they've been dating for two years', thing. I admit, that seems pretty unrealistic in itself, but this was the original plan I came up with and I wanted to stick with it. Basically I'm saying that somehow, while Nina was in the coma, her memories got a bit mixed up and she thinks that they're dating. It's not like it really happened. I hope that cleared things up a bit.**

**Lastly, I know I've been using quite a few bad words, but they're really only for the emphasis of some parts. I don't swear in real life - okay, maybe I do in my head, but I don't think that really counts - but to make this story seem a bit more real, lifelike, per say, I felt it needed them. If you feel uncomfortable reading it for whatever reason, I can and will stop using them. Just tell me :)**

**That's really all I have to say except; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own House of Anubis, the song Vultures by John Mayer, nor do I own John Mayer. I also don't own North England Hospital (which I don't think is a real hospital, but just in case)**

Fabian's P.O.V.

The next morning I awoke in an awful mood. I desperately needed a shower, my arm hurt like hell, and on top of that, the power was shut off from the storm brewing outside. In other words, I was not someone you wanted to mess with.

After dragging myself out of bed, shoving a bagel down my throat, and swallowing a couple painkillers to ease the searing ache in my arm, I slumped onto the couch. I hadn't gotten much sleep the past night, as my thoughts had oh-so-kindly taken over my brain and therefore, it was nearly impossible to clear my mind. The only actual sleep I got was accompanied by a dream. Nina was in a wedding dress and a **veil, **and we were getting married. Together, we were indescribably happy. Then, a sound, almost like a **whistle**, broke me out of the entrancing dream. I came to find out it was my cat, meowing at the door. Come to think of it, that put me in a bad mood too. It would only ever be just a dream, wouldn't it?

Soon I found myself bored. With no internet, no tv, no connection with the outside world, it was almost like all the good things suddenly just dissapeared from my life. I felt empty.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated from beside me. It was a text from Eddie, asking if I had any plans to go and see Nina today. Suddenly I realized a cure for all that boredom. With a new and improved attitude, I pulled a comb through my hair and changed clothes. Sighing at my reflection in the mirror, I shrugged and figured this is the best it was going to get. My phone buzzed again from it's spot on the counter, pulling my attention away from the mess that was one Fabian Rutter.

Text From Eddison;

get ur lazy ass out of bed, rutter. im picking u up in 5. b ready.

I laughed at his horrible use of text speak and shoved my phone in my pocket, gathering up the rest of my belongings and shuffling towards the door. Soon enough, there was a loud honk coming from the parking lot and I knew that was my cue to scoot out of here. After stumbling down the stairs and running through the torrential rain, I slipped into Eddie's car, slamming the door behind me.

"Took you long enough." He groaned, pulling out of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes.

"My cast gets into the way sometimes." I explained, gesturing towards the bulky plaster covering my arm.

"That's your excuse, anyway." He muttered under his breath. I laughed, turning up the radio to one of my favorite songs, Vultures by John Mayer.

Halfway through the car ride, my phone's ringtone went off and I quickly answered the call.

"Yello?" **(****A/N; that's just my way of saying hello, haha, sorry, blame my mom) **I questioned, my tone of voice matching my peppy attitude. The caller I.D. read 'Unknown Caller', so I wasn't sure who was calling. Nevertheless, I wanted to sound happy.

"Is this Fabian Rutter?" A stiff, nonchalant voice asked. My smile turned into a confused frown. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Umm, yes. Who's this?" I asked curiously, eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"This is North England Hospital calling. We regret to inform you that your friend, Miss Martin, slipped back into a coma early this morning." The voice paused, giving me a chance to hear my heart physically break in two. I couldn't think. Hell, I could barely breathe.

After a minute of staring blindly ahead, I snapped out of it and started shaking my head vigorously, though the doctor or whatever other idiot could possibly be on the other line, obviously couldn't see me.

"N-No she's not" I laughed, not being able to physically become aware of the situation, "S-she can't b-be."

"Sir, we're very sorry. You can come visit her if you'd like." Although there were millions of thousands of words in the English dictionary, there couldn't possibly be enough to explain how much I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle the person who was telling me this. If only I could.

"She's not in a damn coma!" I wailed, quickly hanging up and chucking my phone at the windshield. Eddie slammed on the brakes and pulled over, shutting the car off and turning to me in a distressed manner.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" He stared at me intently while I tried to compose myself. I wasn't in an emotional state to talk about it, but Eddie deserved to know. After all, he was the one who'd helped me sort out my feelings for her.

"Somehow N-Nina - s-she fell back into a c-coma." Each word that fell out of my mouth felt like a stab in the chest, painful and stinging. It caused my heart to beat erratically and my palms to grow sweatier by the minute. Nina didn't deserve this. She was an innocent girl and I was a guy riddled with problems, living a screwed up life. I deserved it more than she did. I should be the one laying in a hospital bed, half dead, half alive, and totally unaware of my surroundings.

"Fabian, she made it once. She's strong, she'll pull through." Somehow his words made me more upset. He was trying to comfort me, and I was turning around and forming his pity into something else.

"You're not a psychic, Eddie, you don't know that!" My voice was soft, but somehow my words turned loud, echoing throughout the car and making the moment seem scary in itself; rain pounding on the windows, angry voices, a sad song on the radio.

"No, I don't know it for sure. What I do know, though, is that as long as you're strong, she'll be strong too." The sincerity in his voice was the only thing keeping me from rolling my eyes. He meant it, and a part of me knew he was right. If I was strong, that means I had faith in her ability to get through this, and that, in turn, would hopefully make her stronger.

She could and she would make it through this, I was almost sure of it. And as long as I was here, I wasn't letting her slip away from me like this. Not now, and not ever.

"Take me to the hospital, then."

**A/N; Sooo, how'd you like it? As I always say, leave your comments and opinions and other thingies in the review box down below!**

**Thanks for reading! ;D -Em**


	8. No Harm Done

**Sorry about the crap that is this chapter. I needed to get it up before tomorrow because of the fact I hadn't used all the words needed for FABINALIVES contest and as far as I know, all entries are due tomorrow. So yeah, it's terrible. Sorry?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't, nor will I ever, own House of Anubis.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

Over the past couple weeks, Fabian had barely left Nina's bedside. He'd only leave the room to use the bathroom and so far, he'd only been home twice. He rarely spoke to anyone but her and it was almost like he'd cut off his social life entirely. There was really nothing he could do except stay with her, so that's exactly what he did.

It was another emotionally tiring day filled with silence, except for the occasional sentence from Fabian, who wasn't giving up anytime soon. She would wake up, he knew she would. He would squeeze her hand once and a while, kiss her cheek, rub her shoulder, do anything that she could possibly react to. But there was still nothing. Both his and Nina's friends were getting worried, which was expected.

Out of all of their friends to be most concerned, it wasn't Eddie, it wasn't Mara, it wasn't Amber, in fact, it was the person you'd least expect; Patricia. It wasn't that the other friends didn't care, of course they did, but for some reason, it was Patricia who seemed to be the most affected by Fabian's horrible state. They weren't especially close, but it was she who often checked on him. Today was one of those days

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I wasn't a very emotional person, but when it came down to it, some things affected me more than others. The reason I felt so badly for Fabian is mainly because something very similar has happened to me. My dad had slipped into a coma right before he passed, and every day that he was alive, but not, it tore me up inside. I knew he was still with us, but he couldn't respond. I assumed that's the way Fabian felt. It was horrible to see someone you loved in that kind of a state.

"Fabian?" I knocked quietly on the edge of the door, "You okay?"

When he turned around, I could tell he'd been crying. His eyes were a bloodshot red and, no offense to him, he looked awful. With a defeated look in his eyes, he shook his head.

"She's not waking up, Patricia. Why isn't she waking up?" It was a question that broke my heart even more. I knew he didn't want to give up, no one would want to, but his demeanor was slowly fading and he wasn't his normal self anymore. I knew that if she didn't wake up soon, it would be over. The doctors said that they'd probably have to take her off life support sometime soon, and I couldn't think about what would happen if they did. He'd be heartbroken, never the same again.

"Fabian, she'll wake up." I knew it was risky saying something like that, Fabian could and would blow up any second. It was like I was teetering on the edge of a **cliff**; I could either fall off of it and into the pit that is Fabian's anger, or I could run back into the **forest**, somewhere safe.

"No she won't Patricia!" His voice rose at least an octave, sounding higher and louder than normal. I sighed and took a seat in the chair next to him, pulling the blanket I'd let him borrow, into my lap. The pitter patter of rain on the **roof** was relaxing, but the situation we were in definitely wasn't.

"Listen Fabian, I'm going to tell you a little story. Are you willing to listen?" I questioned, putting emphasis on every **letter** in the sentence. He nodded reluctantly, willing to me go on.

"My dad was in a coma for three months before he passed. It was painful to see him like that, but in the end, I knew that I wouldn't have wanted him to be alive when I said my last goodbye. It would've been impossible to." I explained.

"And this is supposed to make me feel better?" Fabian looked appalled, which was sure to **capture** the attention of our friends peering through the big window overlooking Nina's room.

"My point is, my dad was seriously ill, that's why he died. I know that Nina won't because she's perfectly healthy. Have faith, she'll wake up soon." I reassured him, giving him a smile.

"I don't know…" He seemed wary, and honestly, I couldn't blame him. I didn't know for sure if she'd be okay or not, I was guessing. But what I did know is a way that Fabian could possibly wake her up.

"Kiss her." I said flatly, a smile creeping onto my serious face.

"W-what?" His eyes widened in shock, mouth dropping open. Of course Eddie had told me all about it. Maybe I'd tortured him to get him to tell me, but still, a fact is a fact.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you've kissed her before, Eddie told me. And even if he hadn't, everyone can tell you're crazy for her. Just do it. Who knows, maybe she'll wake up." I smirked devilishly as he sighed and blushed a deep, crimson red.

"This isn't a fairytale, Patricia! She's not going to wake up." He glared, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed.

"It worked last time though, didn't it? Even if it doesn't work, there's no harm on trying." I was sticking to my argument. He just needed to man up and do it. The fact he was trying to deny things I already knew to be true was pretty pathetic. But hey, that's Fabian for you.

He looked as if he was about to say something when he stopped, sighing deeply.

"Fine, if it'll make you so pleased." He rolled his eyes, turning towards Nina's bed. Slowly, he leaned in, lips hovering over hers for a minute, as if he was thinking. He took a shuddery breath and with little to no hesitation, pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N; Leave all the things you'd like to ask or say in that handy review box below! Thanks! -Emma**


	9. True Love's Kiss

**_Okay, so first of all I'd like to say a massive massive sorry for not updating in so long! I've had like _the worst writers block ever _and when I finally finished writing the chapter, I was stupid and accidentally deleted it! So, I tried to recreate the chapter as well as I could, if it seems really bad, that's probably why. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy as much as you can! (btw I pictured Fabian holding one of those disposable coffee cup things in his hand while i was writing this so if you want to picture that too, you can, idk)_**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own HOA or anything else mentioned in this story that is owned by someone else in real life and not created by my odd imagination._**

**_Fabian's P.O.V._**

It seemed as if the second my lips touched hers, the whole world fell into a habit of slow motion. All I needed was some kind of sign that'd mean Nina was okay, that she would make it, that someday soon, she'd wake up. It didn't have to be today, but just, this week or something.

I pulled away with a feeling of regret and the weight of Nina's lips on mine, lingering. My eyes were still closed tightly, I was worried that if I opened them too soon, she wouldn't wake. It was stupid of me to think, I know.

"Fabian, did you see that?!" Patricia explained. My eyes quickly blinked open, flitting towards her overexcited figure.

"See what?" It had to have been something to do with Nina. Patricia rarely ever got excited unless whatever it was was really important. My heart rate sped up, waiting for her answer.

"Her thumb, it moved! I swear I saw it." My thoughts quickly turned towards Nina, eyes widening. I turned towards her stuff figure and waited. For something. For anything.

"Nina, c'mon, you can do it." I pleaded, grabbing her hand in mine. Seconds and minutes went by before her next form of movement came. Slowly but surely, her fingers wrapped around the back of my hand, squeezing it. She couldn't have known who's hand she was holding, but just the feeling of how perfect our fingers intertwined made my heart race, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

My eyes flitted down to our hands and the next thing I knew, she was awake.

"W-who are y-you?" Her voice was dry, but that wasn't what worried me. The last time she was awake, she'd not known who anyone else was, except me. Now it seemed she didn't know who I was.

"N-Nina, it's Fabian." By the time realization struck me, my eyes had already started tearing up. This is exactly what I'd worried about. Someday she'd wake up and not know who I was. It's happened a lot sooner than I expected it to.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fabian! My vision's a bit blurry, um, I'm sorry." A feeling of utter relief washed over me, but it was also accompanied by a sudden panic. Her vision was blurry?

"Did you say your vision was blurry?" I asked, voice shaky and worried.

"Yeah, why?" She seemed to be acting perfectly normal, leading me to believe it was just from sleep.

"That just doesn't sound so good. Want me to call a Nurse?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly to the side in a friendly way. She quickly shook her head, confirming my assumptions.

"I'd actually like to be alone. J-just with you." She glanced over at Patricia, seeming to realize her presence for the first time. I turned around and shot Patricia an apologetic look.

"C-could you, uh, give as a moment." I gestured toward the door, trying to be as polite as I could be. Realizations dawned on her and she quickly began to nod her head.

"Oh, yeah! Sure." She smiled at the two of us and shuffled out of the room, shutting the door behind her and making her way past the glass window and towards the cafeteria where the rest of Nina's friends were.

"So, why'd you want to be alone?" I turned back around, shooting her a smile. Although it should feel awkward being stuck in a room with someone you just met, it felt oddly familiar, welcoming almost.

"I like the sound of your voice, I could listen to it all day." She smiled slightly, releasing her grip from the papery thin nightgown they'd put her in.

"Could you really?" I sat down in the chair next to her bed, pulling myself closer to her. I'd grown tired of standing.

She nodded, "Sing to me?"

A gulped at that. I rarely ever sang in front of anyone, especially in front of people I barely knew. Although, Nina was somewhat of an exception, seeing as it felt that I'd known her for years.

"Okay, um, what would you like me to sing?" I questioned, trying to rack my brain for a song I knew well enough to sing without lyrics.

"It doesn't matter, anything." I knew she'd say something like that. Everyone does. What if I sing something she doesn't like? Or what if my singing is so bad she falls back into a coma? I'd rather not have that happen.

"Um..." I stood there for a minute, song title after song title flitting trough my mind, no lyrics following them. I couldn't think of anything!

"Y-you know what Fabian, n-nevermind." She stuttered, weakly grabbing my hand and tugging it as if to pull me closer. I stood up and scooted to her bed, "Just kiss me."

**_ A/N: Dun. Dun. DUNNNN! Cliffhanger, sorry guys. Hopefully my writers block will clear up in a bit and I'll be able to write easily again soon but you never really know! See you when I update next!_**

**_If I could get five reviews for the next chapter that would be super mega awesome because It'd mean I hit fifty reviews already! But if not that's okay too! _**

**_-Em_**

**_P.S. I'm 76.2% I get out of school June 16th but just know that when summer comes there'll be much more writing for you to enjoy! Or not enjoy, if that's how you roll!_**


End file.
